


Reconciliation

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Zuko is recognised by an old 'friend'
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244





	Reconciliation

They were walking through the market on Ember Island, Zuko was bent over with a large cloak covering most of his face, the best way they could disguise him. They did have precautions in place if they were recognised, but they just hoped the cloak would be enough.

He couldn't exactly see bent over like this, at least not very far in front of him, and he ended bumping into someone. 

Which was when he was recognised. 

Just not in the way he thought.

"Li?"

_'Oh fuck.'_

Zuko could feel the eyes of the group on him as he looked down at a young girl from Ba Sing Se. _'Jin.'_ He remembers.

"Li?" He turns to see Katara, hand on hip, eyebrow arched. He doesn't answer, preferring instead to look back at Jin. Actually, no, that wasn't better. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the confusion, from everything left unsaid. 

"Jin! How are you?"

She didn't look upset anymore, she looked angry.

_'Shit.'_

"How am I? How am I! That's all you can say? After all this time? 'How are you?' Really Li?"

He could see the tears in her eyes now and felt guilt shoot through his heart. The truth was he liked Jin, he really did, and it scared him. Maybe because he knew he didn't like her in the same way, or because he knew he did. He wasn't really sure. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the scrutinizing eyes of the others, to the privacy of an alleyway.

"I'm sorry, Jin, I am, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just, everything is really ... complicated right now. It's always complicated actually, I didn't want to drag you into that and get you even more hurt."

She's not convinced.

"How complicated can it be? You seem perfectly fine dragging _them_ into it, what's different about me?"

"Because they know who I am!"

_'Oh fuck, oh no, why did you say that you dumb fuck.'_

He hadn't meant to, it just slipped out, she was so angry and he was so tired. He didn't want anyone else being angry at him, it was surprisingly draining.

"You didn't let me know who you are! I could've, but you pushed me away! If you didn't like me, you could have said! You didn't have to lead me on!"

She was shouting now, fully fledged tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to lead you on, I just, I didn't know what to do! I couldn't let you know me! I couldn't let anyone know me!"

She looked more confused then ever, but he can still see the hurt all over her face.

"Yes you could, we didn't have to go out, you know. We could have been friends, or at the very least, you could have told me what I did wrong."

She wasn't not shouting anymore, which, he supposes, is a good sign.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he whispered, staring at the floor.

"Then why? Why did you leave?"

She was shouting again, she's shouting and she's hurt and she's confused and it's all Zuko's fault. He knew he never should have gone on that stupid date.

"Because I'm not Li!" He was shouting too now, "I'm not some refugee, I'm not some kid who wants to work in a stupid tea shop in Ba Sing Se for the rest of his life! I'm not Li! I'm a convict! I'm a felon! A criminal!"

Well that might not have been the right thing to say, she was more confused than ever now, and angry too, _'Probably because she just found you lied to her about your entire life, you idiot.'_

"Who are you then? At least give me that much, who are you?"

She reached out, placing a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over the line of his scar.

"I _can't_."

He was whispering now, so was Jin, "Please Li. Just tell me who you are, you owe me that."

He looked her in the eye, she wasn't mad anymore, at least not from what he could see. Her face is soft and he can almost see the trace of a smile.

"My name is Zuko. I'm a fire bender. I was prince of the Fire Nation before I was burned and banished. I'm sorry."

He expected her to scream, to run, to slap him, hit him, shout, anything but what she actually did.

She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. Softer than last time, but with much more meaning.

"Goodbye Prince Zuko."

She walked out of the alleyway, and was swept away into the hustle and bustle of the marketplace, gone within the blink of an eye.

Zuko stood alone in the empty alleyway, his hand on his scar where her's had been. 

He jumped as the rest of the group rushed over to meet him.

"Damn Li, you got game!"

"Yeah, that girl seemed pretty attached after one date."

Zuko blinked, "Where guys listening?"

"Of course, now tell us about that date. Was she a good kisser, it looked like it from back there."

Zuko's entire face turned a deep shade of red as Suki gave Sokka a quick punch to the arm. Zuko nodded, his face going impossibly redder. 

"Ok, now details, what were you wearing?"

Zuko groaned and walked out the alleyway, trying desperately to ignore the bombardment of questions coming from Sokka and Toph, even the few hesitant ones asked by Aang. He thinks of Jin, the feel of her thumb against his scar, her lips against his and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I know that theres no way for Jin to be on Ember Island at this point but I couldnt think of any other scenario where she'd see him without recognising him a the fire lord so just deal with it 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it


End file.
